1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to window frames and more particularly pertains to a new window frame for a fence for positioning in a fence so that pets may view out of a fenced-in area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of window frames is known in the prior art. More specifically, window frames heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,546; U.S. Patent No. 5,195,461; U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,697; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 367,733; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,366; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,934.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a first frame having a first side and a second side. The first frame has an outer perimeter edge and an inner perimeter edge. A shoulder is integrally coupled to and extends away from the outer perimeter edge. The second side has a plurality of slots extending therein. The first frame has a shape substantially identical to the opening in the fence. A screen member is securely attached to the inner perimeter edge such that the screen member extends across the first frame. A plurality of fastening means removably fastens the first frame to the fence wall. A second frame has an inside surface and an outside surface. The inside surface has a size and shape adapted to cover the second side of the first frame. The inside surface has a plurality of protruding members thereon. Each of the protruding members is positioned to be removably extended into one of the slots.
In these respects, the window frame for a fence according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning in a fence so that pets may view out of a fenced-in area.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of window frames now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new window frame for a fence construction wherein the same can be utilized for positioning in a fence so that pets may view out of a fenced-in area.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new window frame for a fence apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the window frames mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new window frame for a fence which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art window frames, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a first frame having a first side and a second side. The first frame has an outer perimeter edge and an inner perimeter edge. A shoulder is integrally coupled to and extends away from the outer perimeter edge. The second side has a plurality of slots extending therein. The first frame has a shape substantially identical to the opening in the fence. A screen member is securely attached to the inner perimeter edge such that the screen member extends across the first frame. A plurality of fastening means removably fastens the first frame to the fence wall. A second frame has an inside surface and an outside surface. The inside surface has a size and shape adapted to cover the second side of the first frame. The inside surface has a plurality of protruding members thereon. Each of the protruding members is positioned to be removably extended into one of the slots.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new window frame for a fence apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the window frames mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new window frame for a fence which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art window frames, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new window frame for a fence which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new window frame for a fence which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new window frame for a fence which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such window frame for a fence economically available to the buying public.
Still yet an other object of the present invention is to provide a new window frame for a fence which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new window frame for a fence for positioning in a fence so that pets may view out of a fenced-in area.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new window frame for a fence which includes a first frame having a first side and a second side. The first frame has an outer perimeter edge and an inner perimeter edge. A shoulder is integrally coupled to and extends away from the outer perimeter edge. The second side has a plurality of slots extending therein. The first frame has a shape substantially identical to the opening in the fence. A screen member is securely attached to the inner perimeter edge such that the screen member extends across the first frame. A plurality of fastening means removably fastens the first frame to the fence wall. A second frame has an inside surface and an outside surface. The inside surface has a size and shape adapted to cover the second side of the first frame. The inside surface has a plurality of protruding members thereon. Each of the protruding members is positioned to be removably extended into one of the slots.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new window frame for a fence that allows pets, particularly dogs, to view out of a privacy fence.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new window frame for a fence that is retrofittable to existing fences.